Summer Luau
Summer Luau is the fifth holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria and it is unlocked with Nevada at Rank 26. It is the 2nd holiday in Papa's Pastaria and it is unlocked with Chuck at Rank 11. It is the 10th holiday in Papa's Donuteria, and is unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 51. It is also the 2nd holiday in Papa's Cheeseria, where it is also unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 11. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! / HD, it is again the fifth holiday and unlocked with Hacky Zak (To Go) /Kahuna (HD) at Rank 26. In Papa's Bakeria, it is the sixth holiday and it's unlocked with Utah, Kumquats and Passionfruit Filling at Rank 31. It is the holiday for June. The badge "Summer Fun" is received when all of the Summer Luau toppings are unlocked. In this holiday, customers bring their Luau paper fans to celebrate. Customers Favoring Summer Luau *Nevada *Chuck *Kahuna (Except Pastaria) *Hacky Zak (Except Cupcakeria HD) *Utah (Except Pastaria, Donuteria, Cheeseria) *Nick (Donuteria, Cupcakeria To Go! / HD, Bakeria) *Alberto (Pastaria, Cheeseria, Taco Mia HD) *Trishna (Cheeseria, Cupcakeria HD, Bakeria) *Clover (Cupcakeria, Donuteria) *Captain Cori (Cheeseria, Bakeria) *Wally (Cupcakeria To Go! / HD) *Perri (Cupcakeria To Go! / HD) *Kayla (Cupcakeria) *Robby (Pastaria) *Gremmie (Pastaria) *Prudence (Pastaria) *Olivia (Pastaria) *Connor (Donuteria) *Penny (Taco Mia HD) *Papa Louie (Taco Mia HD) Liners in Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD *Liner A (Yellow with White Diagonal Lines) *Liner B (Blue Pods) *Liner C (Blue with Yellow Suns) *Liner D (Yellow with Blue Waves) Toppings Papa's Cupcakeria *Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 26) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 27) *Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Bananas (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 28) ]] Papa's Pastaria *Shells (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 11) *Pineapple Pancetta (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 12) *Glazed Ham (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 13) Papa's Donuteria *Seashell Cutter (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 51) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Yellow Icing (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 52) *Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 53) *Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Papa's Cheeseria * Pineapple (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 11) * Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 12) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 26) * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) * Candy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 28) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 27) * Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Banana (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 28) Papa's Bakeria * Passionfruit Filling (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 31) * Sunburst Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Madeleines (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 32) * Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Maui Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 33) Trivia *Summer Luau is the first holiday of the summer season. *After Pastaria, Kahuna starts to dress up by putting on a straw hat. *Nevada, Olivia, & Hacky Zak are the only customers where they debut liking Summer Luau. * In Willow's expanded flipdeck, it says she hates Summer Luau. * In Donuteria, only male customers are unlocked during Summer Luau, as Clover and Nevada are time customers. * Ivy and Ninjoy are the only Papa's Freezeria debutants not liking Summer Luau. * The theme icon for this is an * Both Utah and Nevada have been unlocked with this holiday Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD